


Couple of Kisses Won’t Hurt

by vxllanelle1



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: A gift for the seven people left in the OB fandom, Bottom Delphine, F/F, I got this idea stuck in my head and couldn’t stop thinking about it so here you go, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Thank you Vic for the encouragement what a babe, again Just a healthy sprinkle, but DOMINANT bottom Delphine, just a healthy sprinkle, top Cosima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Three words. Dominant bottom Delphine.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Couple of Kisses Won’t Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays y’all here is a gift from me to you. Considering a part two but idk
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: @vxllanelle11

“What time are you getting up tomorrow?”

“I have to be there for 6:30am, so set it for 5am please?”

Cosima looked at the clock in her hands. She groaned, setting the alarm regardless. “I hope you know I’m going back to sleep as soon as the alarm’s off.”

“Nothing new there.” The voice commented from the bathroom as Cosima placed the clock back on their bedside table.

“You know, you could shower in an evening like the rest of us and get an extra half an hour in bed.”

“You know I feel icky if I don’t shower in the morning.”

“Icky?” Cosima couldn’t help but grin. “God, you’re cute.”

“And you’re silly.” Delphine hummed, finally emerging from the bathroom with a freshly washed face.

“Well, hello.” Cosima said as her eyes caught on what Delphine was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn’t.

Delphine smiled, but shook her head as Cosima’s eyes fixed on the pale underwear set the blonde was sporting. “Not tonight, mon amour. You know I have to be up early.”

“I know, but a couple of kisses won’t hurt.” Cosima reached a hand out towards Delphine’s direction, waiting a couple of seconds before the blonde began making her way over.

“It’s never just a couple of kisses, though. Is it?”

“Well, can’t help myself when you look like this.” As Delphine took Cosima’s hand, she tugged the blonde over a little to prompt Delphine to get on the bed. Delphine ended up in Cosima’s lap, straddling her waist just as Cosima had wanted. Hands settled atop of Delphine’s exposed thighs, creeping their way up to her hips as Cosima leaned in for a kiss.

Delphine reciprocated, eyes slipping closed as Cosima’s lips met hers. The kiss was sweet, or at least that’s how it started out. Her own hands came upwards, one cupping Cosima’s cheek while the other rested on the side of her neck.

As Delphine pulled back to catch a breath, a small breathy whine slipped out. She caught herself grinding her hips down against Cosima’s just enough to be noticeable. Her lips found Cosima’s once more, humming gently against her mouth. Hands that had previously rested on her hips trailed up her back.

Delphine pulled back from the kiss once more, pressing their foreheads together as another little gasp made itself known.

“Touch me.” Delphine whispered lowly, hips still rocking down ever so gently against Cosima’s.

Cosima grinned a little as she heard the words. “Mm, that’s a change.” She jested lightly, hands beginning to trail back down again.

“What?”

Delphine had already pulled back before Cosima could realise, looking up a little stunned and dumbfounded. “What?”

“What do you mean?” Delphine asked, tone level.

“What do I mean about what, baby?” She asked, brain clearly struggling to keep up with what had been happening.

“When you said it’s a change.”

“It was just a joke, baby.”

“Okay, but what did you mean?” Delphine didn’t seem upset, but she wasn’t her usual curious self either. Cosima couldn’t pin a reaction, and thus couldn’t figure out whether she was upset.

“I just meant it’s a change that you want to be touched.” Cosima explained, though the look on Delphine’s face immediately indicated that she needed to elaborate. “You’re usually the bossy one, we’ve joked about it before. So I’m, more often that not, on the receiving end.”

“I mean, just because I like to be in control doesn’t mean I can’t get anything.” Delphine shrugged casually.

“So... You’d want to be the one in control, but you’d want me to be the giver?”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t think that could work, babe.” Cosima hummed, bringing a hand up to cup Delphine’s cheek as she kissed the woman’s forehead.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, it’d just be a weird dynamic.”

Delphine didn’t respond, looking almost like she was sizing Cosima up.

“I just don’t think it’s something that would work for me.” Cosima continued, trying to fill the silence.

The silence lingered for another moment before Delphine spoke up. “Okay,” there was another pause, Delphine’s hand coming up to cup Cosima’s cheek again. “So, if I told you to be a good girl and fuck me senseless, that wouldn’t work for you? You wouldn’t get anything out of that?”

“I, uhh...” Delphine had to suppress a smile as she saw Cosima briefly reevaluate her stance. “I-I mean I guess maybe if you have to put it like that. Then like maybe, I guess. I don’t know.”

Delphine had to enjoy seeing Cosima get so flustered over this. “You don’t think you’d like my hand on your neck as I make you look me in the eye and tell you to go harder?”

“Jesus Christ, Delphine.” Cosima sighed, feeling her cheeks heat up at the words.

“Judging your reaction, maybe you should grab something to make me feel good.”

“Right. Yeah. Okay.” Cosima was out of their bed seconds later. Delphine watched the brunette rummage through one of their draws while getting settled under the duvet.

When Cosima came back to the bed, Delphine had already slipped off her underwear and tossed it off the side of the bed. Placing the items she’d picked out aside, Cosima joined the blonde in the bed. Delphine pulled them into a kiss as soon as Cosima was in proximity, feeling worn hands trace down the bare skin of her sides.

As Cosima’s hands moved down further, Delphine’s thighs parted. Delicate fingertips traced down Delphine’s stomach before resting between her thighs, stroking over her sensitive clit.

Delphine broke away from the kiss instinctively, sucking in a sharp breath at the contact. Her eyes met Cosima’s again, their foreheads resting together. She smirked. “C’mon, baby. I know you can do more than that.” Just as Cosima was about to ask, she noticed Delphine’s eyes flick to briefly look at the toy on their bedside table.

Message received, she grabbed the harness and slipped it on while Delphine just laid back and watched contently.

She remained on her back, nodding for Cosima to move over once she was done. Cosima obliged, situating herself between Delphine’s thighs. Once she got the nod from Delphine, she shifted to lean over the woman, one hand coming down to the toy now strapped to her waist. Delphine’s legs parted further eagerly, letting out a small gasp upon feeling the strap press inside her. Cosima hesitated slightly, cut off before she could speak up. “Good girl.”

As soon as the words hit Cosima’s ear, she felt the arousal rise in her chest. “Fuck.” She muttered quietly, hips now grinding down without much thought.

Delphine’s featured softened and her eyes closed as she felt Cosima’s movements. “Let me hear you, baby.” Delphine said aloud, though failed to get much of a response. After a moment, she prompted again. “Are you gonna be my good girl?”

A small whine came from Cosima at that, followed by a weak nod.

“Say it.”

“Yes.” Cosima whispered, keeping her eyes down and away from Delphine.

“Look at me and say it properly.”

Cosima’s eyes managed to find Delphine’s, nodding again before remembering the latter part of Delphine’s request. “Yes, I... I’ll be your good girl.”

Another moan left Delphine at that after seeing the slight blush of humiliation in Cosima’s cheeks, not to mention hearing the woman give herself to Delphine was more of a turn on than she expected. Delphine’s hand came down to idly play with her clit. “Harder, baby.” Delphine cooed.

Cosima barely heard the words, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the ache between her legs and the little pants from the woman below her.

“Hey.” Delphine said, tone switching up to more serious in nature. Cosima didn’t notice at first, resulting in a hand coming out swat at her cheek. Not too hard, but hard enough that Delphine knew Cosima would get off on it. “What did I just say?”

“I-I, um,” this really wasn’t helping in how badly Cosima was wanting to touch herself in that moment. “I’m sorry.” She managed to stagger out.

“I told you, look at me,” She cut herself off, grabbing Cosima’s face and forcing her eyes up to meet Delphine’s. “I told you to fuck me so hard I can’t think straight. So be a good girl, listen to me, and fuck me harder.” Delphine let go and her hand fell back to her side, watching as Cosima took a second to comprehend what was just said. Her hips began to move once again, pushing the toy in deeper as her hips picked up a quicker speed than previous.

Clearly she did good as Delphine’s head fell back against the pillow, eyes closing as she drew in another sharp breath. “Oh, fuck. Just like that, baby.”

Cosima leaned over Delphine a little more, placing a hand either side of the woman to prop her up over the blonde. Just as she was about to press some kisses to Delphine’s neck, she felt a sudden pressure against her own throat.

Delphine’s fingers had tightly wrapped around Cosima’s neck, squeezing the sides as well as digging her nails in on and off. “Keep going.” Delphine told her lowly, feeling Cosima’s hips still for half a second. “And look at me.”

Her eyes slipped shut unintentionally, trying to focus on getting her hips back into a steady rhythm. She felt the grip on her throat tighten, causing a moan to slip out accidentally.

“Look at me, baby.” Delphine told her once again, bringing Cosima’s eyes back up to meet hers. Seeing Delphine begin to unravel right before her eyes only caused Cosima’s hips to move faster, watching as Delphine’s face began to soften accompanied by breathy whines.

Delphine’s hand tightened a little more as she felt the climax build in the pit of her stomach, the small moans from Cosima only turning her on further.

Her grip loosened on Cosima’s throat, instead taking the hand up to her dreads to tug at her hair. “Fuck.” Cosima sighed, eyes closing once more.

Delphine’s head fell back against the pillows, back beginning to arch away from the mattress as the little whines grew higher in pitch. She tugged at the hair between her fingers again, hearing Cosima moan against her ear.

Her body tensed and a broken cry of Cosima’s name tumbled from her mouth as she felt herself come undone completely.

Cosima held her close, hips slowing to gently work Delphine through her climax. She felt a hand on her waist after a couple of moments, feeling Delphine push her away weakly in an attempt to get her to stop. Cosima obliged, pulling away from the woman below her. She took in the sight of Delphine for a second, completely blissed out from her high. Her body had relaxed against the bed, eyes still closed and breathing beginning to return to normal. She had to feel a small glimmer of satisfaction know she did that to Delphine.

Cosima slipped the harness off and placed it aside, planning to deal with it later. For now, she just settled herself down on the bed at Delphine’s side, an arm coming around her midsection.

Delphine’s head turned so she could kiss Cosima’s forehead, a satisfied smile spreading on her face as she recognised the weight of the woman by her side.

It took another moment or two, but Delphine opened her eyes to look down at the brunette cosied up to her. Eyes shifted down to Cosima’s thighs, seeing them spread apart with one of her hands idly working at her clit.

“Ah, not yet baby.” She told Cosima, tugging her hand away, which prompted Cosima to meet Delphine’s eyes. She went to protest, but Delphine just continued. “Couple more minutes, baby. Then I’ll deal with you. Since you’ve been good for me.”


End file.
